The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: Finding himself with the problem of keeping a suitor, Sasuke, prince of Konohagakure, is forced to deal with a particularly familiar suitor by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. NaruSasu and slight ItaNaru.
1. Prologue

The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary

Description: Finding himself with the problem of keeping a suitor, Sasuke, prince of Konoha, is forced to deal with a particularly familiar suitor by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

A/N: Hey guys and welcome to my first EVER NaruSasu fanfic. Honestly, I hate the anime but Naruto and Sasuke are so attractive and Sasuke intrigues me to no end. He's like delicious eye-candy. Hehe. And besides, lately, I've been craving some SasuNaru. Why am I writing NaruSasu if that's the case? Well, I wanted to try something new for a change. you know, after all of my hating Naruto stage then I got caught up in the moments of Sasuke, but since he wasn't around very much, I got attached to Naruto. So for now, NaruSasu will stand until I write my oneshot "Irrevocable". So here's my first try with this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I would love to own a few of their bishies, such as Sai, Sasuke, Naruto Kabuto and Itachi.

Reading Key:

All diary entries are written by Sasuke unless stated otherwise.

All letters are written by Naruto.

Single Quotations are thoughts.

Double Quotations are Direct Speech from the Characters.

***((()))***

Prologue

April 13th-An Expected Arrival

Once again I find that it is raining rather heavily around the land. It has been doing so since father gave me news of the expected arrival of yet another suitor. I suppose that the heavens are weeping for me as well. Normally, I would automatically reject a suitor the moment that they reach the palace doors, however, if I do so without giving them a fair chance, father stated quite clearly that he would choose one for me. Such a thing I cannot risk, even if I will thoroughly loathe having to be nice in the presence of my suitor. Father sincerely has no taste in suitors. If he did, I would have been married a long time ago, but as you can see, I am not.

I know nothing much of my suitor except that he is the son of a noble by the name of Minato Namikaze. My father has told me many things about him, but never had he once mentioned that the noble had a son; however, the noble himself, I suppose, is of no true relevance since he passed away after his son was born and so did the boy's mother.

There is one thing in particular about his son that I have heard from rumor-he is a cursed child, but I highly doubt that ridiculous assumption. People these days are rather skeptical and have high imaginations, something that I cannot tolerate.

Since father has announced this arrival, the palace has been rather busy and I cannot have time to myself, especially with my brother Itachi constantly "checking up" on me and teasing me as well. At times, I do believe that he enjoys seeing me suffer.

We all expect Minato's son to arrive within four days, but until then, I'll make an effort to keep my precious sanity. And hopefully, he'll just give up and go away...forever.

***((()))***

A/N: The End! How was it guys? I mean, yes it's just a prologue, but I'm just wondering if it was good enough. Please tell me things that I can do to make this story better and things that I can strengthen on. If you want to read ahead into the story which is currently on chapter 3, then visit my site. The link is on my homepage. Also, visit my FictionPress account for more stories. I'm so scattered. Lol. No, all of the main stories are on my site.

Review please or the bunny gets it! :3


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to chapter one! Woohoo! I think this might actually go very well. People, please make sure to keep me motivated. The main motivations you can give me are threats and reviews. Luckily for you guys, I put myself on a three week hiatus. That doesn't sound like good news, huh? Well, yes it is because I have the next three chapters ready for those Thursdays. Anyway, thanks goes to Nivell and xXPierceMyHeartxX for the reviews.

***((()))***

Reading Key:

All diary entries are written by Sasuke unless stated otherwise.

All letters are written by Naruto.

Single Quotations are thoughts.

Double Quotations are Direct Speech from the Characters.

***((()))***

Chapter 1

(Timeframe skip since diary entry is four days)

Finally the morning of Sasuke's suitor had arrived. To stay that he was excited about the boy's arrival would have been an understatement, rather, he was very unhappy. First of all, his suitor was a boy and he was, self-proclaimed, not interested in men. Secondly, that meant almost no time to himself or in the luxury of his own studies. And lastly, he hated suitors. They all had a way of bringing the 'best' out of him.

Sasuke hated mornings. Honestly, there had not been a day where he had been awoken so early just so that he could meet his next suitor. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, had sent his torturous older brother to awaken him, but his brother had done it in the most annoying manner possible. Itachi had gotten a cold glass of water and poured it onto Sasuke's face causing him to awaken immediately. It was what Itachi called his own method of tender loving care.

"Itachi! What do you want?" Sasuke snarled angrily at his amused older brother.

"I don't want anything with you little brother, but father sent me to awaken you because your suitor is here." Itachi laughed slightly sensing his brother's growing anger.

"I don't care. They could have just let him wait until I woke up like they do with all the others."

"Well, you should go downstairs though. You might like him a bit." Itachi stated as he walked back to the door.

"Whatever you say brother. You said that about that girl Karin as well." With that, Itachi left and Sasuke got up out of his bed. Six days had passed since he had received news of the boy's arrival, but it didn't truly matter to him except the fact that he could not reject the boy the moment he went downstairs. No, his father could then make him marry whomever he wanted and that was a very delicate situation.

Sasuke made his way to his closet then scanned it very carefully to choose what he would wear this morning. Nothing seemed very appealing to him at this moment, but he removed a pair of long black pants and a collared, long-sleeve white shirt with a navy blue vest to accompany it along with a white cravat. Soon enough, he would need a new wardrobe that didn't include blue and black, but until then, he was very comfortable with those colors.

'Hn. I wonder what this idiot is like. I hope that he isn't like the others.'

Making his way slowly down the sinewing staircase, Sasuke could hear the voices of both his father and brother. They seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly with his suitor, but he was quite sure that he himself would not. It wasn't like he was obligated to listen to his suitor anyway, but then again, the son of Minato could prove himself to be quite interesting since Minato was a great man and very knowledgeable scholar.

Sasuke, leaning slightly over the rail of the staircase, caught sight of his newest suitor. The boy seemed to be around his age and had unbelievably blond hair and shiny azure eyes. His skin was a beautifully glazed tan which suggested that the boy might have been in the sun a lot. He was completely the opposite of Sasuke who had slightly pale skin from being inside so often, dull obsidian eyes and black hair. Still, Sasuke could not believe his eyes. There was no way that this could have been his suitor.

'Maybe he's my suitor's servant or something.' Sasuke thought as he took a seat in the middle of the stairs to listen to the conversation that was now taking place between the boy and his father and brother. He seemed to be quite educated he supposed, but he was quite sure that the boy was not more educated than he was. Sasuke was so conceited.

"Foolish little brother Sasuke, why are you sitting there on the stairs instead of here, talking to your suitor?" Itachi snickered as he stared at his little brother.

"Who's Sasuke?" At that moment the young blond walked over to the staircase and stared Sasuke directly in the eyes.

"Itachi…you bastard." Sasuke growled as he stood up and performed a slight bow toward the blond. "Nice to meet you, idiot. I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure."

Extending his hand toward Sasuke, the suitor smile giddily then said, "Nice to meet you bastard. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy grinned widely at the raven.

There was only silence that followed Naruto's introduction. Wasn't he Minato Namikaze's son? Why did he have a completely different last from his father? Here he, the great Sasuke Uchiha, was beginning to find himself puzzled over some blond haired suitor that he would just get rid of within a few days.

There was something about the boy that Sasuke could not quite place his finger upon. First of all, he lacked proper mannerisms toward the royal household. Secondly, he was just ungodly gorgeous, but it wasn't like he was going to tell the blond something like that, especially with Itachi around. Lastly, why did he just seem so oddly familiar?

"Hn.", was the only thing Sasuke said as he began to travel up the stairs once more, leaving the blond to stare after him and both of the older Uchihas somewhat unhappy with his behavior.

"Where are you going?" Naruto called back after the raven haired boy who made no effort to glance behind him.

"Obviously if you had any sense, it would be quite apparent that I'm going away from the likes of you. Father, please show him the door." With that said, the Uchiha continued climbing up the sinewing staircase.

The only expression that was written across Naruto's face was utter confusion. 'Did I do something wrong?' was the only question that ran through his mind as he watched a very pissed Uchiha heir disappear slowly up the stairs of the palace.

Turning around the face a very pissed Itachi and confused Fugaku, the blond could not help but ask the two older Uchihas what he could have possibly done wrong.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you did nothing wrong. My foolish little brother is just irritable when he's awoken at such an early hour of the day, especially since he's not much of a daybreak person." Itachi stated as he stood up from his seat, making his way to the stairs, and placed his arms gently around Naruto's neck and smiled. 'If little brother doesn't want him, then I'll take pleasure in having him." Itachi absentmindedly thought as he watched the blond pout his lips slightly.

"He seems to be a bastard most of the time to me." Naruto chuckled under his breath along with Itachi and Fugaku. Surely he wasn't like all of the other suitors who were careful not to say anything about anyone in the royal family. This boy seemed to be more strong-willed and open minded, therefore, he would prove himself to be an excellent suitor for the cold-hearted little Uchiha.

***((()))***

A/N: The End! This chapter wasn't too good to me. I'm still fixing myself to get into the mood to write this fanfic with the knowledge of two other existing stories that I haven't finished as yet. Where is my inspiration? I'm not sure. I need some! Oh and they may be a little OOC for a while until I push the characterization button properly. Itachi is just being Itachi to me and Sasuke still seems like Sasuke but a bit off...Naruto is way off for now.

Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Please review! Feed me! I'm the review monster! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here we are to visit chapter two of an unknown amount. Don't you think this is fun? Hn…I think it is. From the last chapter I got a great idea! ItaNaru someone? Because I'm really feeling that pairing coming on in this as well.**

**Anywho! Everyone thank my excellent beta LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD for her great job with this chapter and the ones that will follow.**

**Also thank you for the reviews Echo Uchiha and my sweet beta!**

**Reading Key:**

**All diary entries are written by Sasuke unless stated otherwise.**

**All letters are written by Naruto.**

**Single Quotations are thoughts.**

**Double Quotations are Direct Speech from the Characters.**

Chapter 2

Five hours had passed since Sasuke had met his current suitor. Once again, he emerged from his bedroom to go downstairs for breakfast - well, it was more like he was threatened by his father to come downstairs for breakfast. Oh, how he loathed suitors! They only seemed to make his life much more difficult than it already was, as if it wasn't difficult enough. The only things that were standing between himself and being exiled from the royal family was his uncle Madaraand, of course, torturous Itachi.

At this point in time, Sasuke had already decided that it might not be such a bad thing to no longer be apart of the Uchiha household. After all, he hated the way he literally had no freedom of choice when it came to anything. 'If mother were alive, I wouldn't have to go through any of this.'

The Uchiha mentally groaned as he finally took his seat at the table. Presently sitting at the table was his brother Itachi and his father, Fugaku, yet there was no blond suitor in sight. 'Hn. Maybe father did send him back.'

The entire breakfast had gone by quite quickly and there had still been no sight or sound of the blond, much to Sasuke's pleasure. He was truly surprised that his father had actually done what he had requested this time. He'd been expecting his father to let the boy remain there as his suitor, but now it was quite the opposite…or so he thought…

"Morning everyone!" the blond shouted happily as he made his way down the stairs to the table and sat beside the young Uchiha.

Sasuke groaned loudly then laid his head down on the table. "Why are you still here?" he grumbled while looking at the blond who was smiling at him.

"Because you're being a bastard. Need I say more oh-so conceited Prince Sasuke?"

"Father, please make this boy leave," Sasuke demanded stubbornly.

"Sasuke, need I remind you of the consequences of your actions? You know what happens if you do not give Uzumaki-kun a fair chance," Fugaku stated as he sipped some rose hip tea slowly.

Sasuke flinched at the thought of what came next. Why didn't life like him very much? Why did he have to suffer this way. Most importantly, why hadn't his mother taken him along with her to the fiery pits of Hades? She was just being selfish and didn't consider how he would feel if she left him alone with his father and brother. If she hadn't been so selfish, he would be nonexistent in the world and some other woman's child would be suffering the torture he was going through. He had tried to run away. Honestly he had, but they always found him. He was all too familiar with lectures and punishment from both his father and Itachi.

The young Uchiha grumbled lowly under his breath. "Yes father."

Itachi, taking the initiative into his own hands, began to engage himself into a rather pleasing conversation with the blond, who had dressed himself in bright orange pants and a loosely fitting white collared shirt which had black sleeves. The only thing that he was missing was his silky orange cravat, and he would have been fully dressed just like Sasuke. But Itachi preferred seeing him this way. He did love to have a proper view of what he would be trying to deal with and steal away from his little brother if the time ever came around.

"Uzumaki-kun, would you like to see the garden when breakfast is done or perhaps go out for a walk around the palace, seeing that you might be staying here?" Itachi asked with a soft smile as he watched the boy scratch his head from what seemed to be embarrassment.

"Sure that would be great Itachi-heika."Naruto smiled in return as he continued to eat.

"Just make sure you take our little Sasuke along with you, Itachi," Fugaku added as he pardoned himself from the table.

"Just make sure you keep that idiot of a suitor away from me," Sasuke mumbled as he stared pointedly at Naruto.

"Something tells me that you don't like me at all," Naruto stated with a glare.

"Something tells me you must be stupid not to notice from the moment you saw me," Sasuke replied with a more threatening glare.

"All right, I think someone needs to behave himself or so help him, I will ruin his life for the next month or two," Itachi threatened as he peered at Sasuke from behind a glass of water.

Sasuke threw his head onto the table then punched it a few times before raising his head again. If he didn't pull himself into a ball of happiness soon, the whole situation would blow up in his face and he would be stuck with a piece of insanity for the rest of his life. That was not an option he liked at all. His father had no taste in suitable lovers and Itachi loved to take what belonged to Sasuke. It was just not a winning situation. Say that he did marry someone he wanted to be with. Itachi would just dive in out of nowhere and steal that person away like he always did with everything Sasuke owned.

'Well, it surely won't help if I stay angry all of the time and just let him get what the hell he wants now will it?' Sasuke thought.

"Okay, so he is a masochistic psychopath, now?" Naruto asked Itachi as he watched Sasuke punch the table a bit more.

"I suppose you can say that." Itachi shrugged as he stood and walked around the table to Naruto and helped him out of his seat.

'I'm not that much taller than he is. I suppose that this is another good thing,' Itachi thought happily.

Sasuke sighed heavily, then excused himself from the table before glaring at Itachi, who was still holding Naruto's hand very gently. The young Uchiha could swear that his older brother thought that the boy was going to break if he held his hands too tightly. It was just too foolish of an act.

"Not this time Tachi!" the raven growled as he stole the blond's hand from his brother rather forcefully.

"Okay...I am confused about you. One minute you hate my guts and the next you want to hold my hand," Naruto drawled as stared at the younger Uchiha in confusion.

"Let us get something straight. You are courting me! Correction! I am courting you. You are my suitor. You are my property until you leave or I reject you again. You do not go anywhere near that bastard of an older brother of mine and you most definitely don't piss me off." Sasuke snarled as he tightened his grip on the blond's hand. "Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto stared at the raven in shock. He honestly didn't believe that he was going to listen to him right? Really now, him listen to a spoiled brat by the name of Sasuke Uchiha? The boy just had to be joking around. So far, he'd only been there for about six hours, and there was not one time where Sasuke had acted civil, or at least the smallest bit polite like royalty should. He sure as hell had gotten the prejudiced stick-up-his-ass attitude down. It was practically burned onto his forehead.

"I don't quite think so Sasuke-kun. I would like to court him as well and there is nothing you can do about it," Itachi stated as he took hold of Naruto's other hand.

Sasuke knew that it was not going to be easy. Itachi just had to be a bastard like he always was, but who wouldn't agree that Sasuke was a bastard by nature? In his eyes, his brother was only doing this to get beneath his skin and piss him off like always. But oh how wrong he was. Itachi was genuinely interested in the blond and Sasuke could not have something that he wanted. That was simply an impossible event that would never happen on the Uchiha compound.

Naruto stared back and forth between the two Uchihas who looked like they were already going to kill each other. He only came to Konohagakure to be courted by one person but now he found himself stuck between two brothers. Life could not get more complicated than that...

**Author's Note: And Cut! So...I didn't particularly love this chapter, but I did like it. Itachi you sexy bastard! This is suppose to be staring Naruto and Sasuke! Not you and your complete sexiness! Ah well! The more bishies the merrier! Thank you my dear beta for pointing out "hidenka". That was a typo on my part. It's actually "heika" meaning His Majesty or Your Majesty. The next chater won't be out until two weeks from now because I am on some serious laziness pills. I only squeezed out twenty words for chapter 4. As for the diary entry that is to follow, well, it's pretty simple. Just sit down and act like I'm Sasuke and write the entry. Nothing difficult about that, ne?**

**I do smell trouble for Sasuke now! Serves that hot bastard right! You don't act snotty like a brat then try to get with someone just to keep your gorgeous piece of sexy brother away from that person. But don't worry! I have plans! Great plans! Precious! Queue in the evil laugh someone!**

**Itachi: 3, 2, 1**

**Amaru: Mwahhhhaaahaaa! Mwahhhhhaaaahhhaaa!**

**Review or else! Mwahhhhha- (chokes on furball) You know what to do! Thanks Tachi-kun!**

**Click once and start typing or we'll use Tsukiyomi!**


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Amaru here once again people! I think we are moving at a fairly reasonable pace with this story. I don't feel like I'm going to get writer's block any time soon and I don't think this story is ever going on hiatus either. Not until I'm seriously sick or something...or if I run out of pen ink to write the original copy to type from. The original is always the best in order to write a great chapter. Anywho, chapter three is kind of short. Ahem, short indeed, I believe.

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Ahem...there might be some spelling errors along the way in this chapter because I accidentally forgot to let my beta read this. See what happens when I don't update for two weeks? Gaaahhh! Bad memory happens. I fought with myself trying to remember if she got the chapter last night. Well, now I know after such a painful realization. Well, onto the chapter any way... +^_^+ (Plusle Face)**

**...^^...  
**

Reading Key:

All diary entries are written by Sasuke unless stated otherwise.

All letters are written by Naruto.

Single Quotations are thoughts.

Double Quotations are Direct Speech from the Characters.

**...^^...**

Chapter 3

Naruto and the Uchiha siblings walked aimlessly around the palace, just barely stopping at any of the rooms because one would pull him away and onto the next room, only to be pulled by the other. Sasuke was strong, but Itachi was obviously stronger so a fight would not go well for either, especially Sasuke. It wasn't like Naruto was caring at the moment because he was just too busy with trying to keep his arms attached to his body. Luckily, the only thing that could happen was the dislocation of his arms. Putting them back in place was going to be painful, but having to reattach body parts was even worse. He did not want an early funeral just because of two possessive brothers. If their father didn't pay attention to them it was going to turn into a rivalry between brothers and nothing was worser for the kingdom than a rivalry between Uchiha siblings.

Uchiha war number one was cause by the same thing. *Setsuna Uchiha and his brother Obito Uchiha had once been very close siblings, yet the moment that is was time to choose a suitor and they wanted the same one, the kingdom was thrown down to its knees. Soon after, Setsuna pardoned himself from the royal family only to plot against the Uchiha family to gain control. After the following war, the same thing happened all over again with a twist. One of the siblings was kidnapped by a rival country for ransom, yet the only thing that came out of it was another war because the ruler at that time was Shisui Uchiha. The man was just too loyal to his country and not to his own children's safety. By the end of such a war, there was numerous casualties and major damage to the country's pride and land. As much as he didn't want to think about it, the only thought that came up was that all Uchihas were possessive, crazy bastards with major personality disorders or were just crazy as hell. But who was he to complain? He sort of liked the attention.

"Itachi! Let his hand go!" Sasuke growled as he forcefully tried to pry Naruto's left hand out of Itachi's.

"Not in a million years little brother. I thought you would know better." Itachi smirked as he pulled Sasuke's hand from around his and pulled Naruto closer.

It felt like a futile game of tug-of-war that was not going to end soon. Itachi knew that he was not going to be tired in a very long time so he could play the game all day, but as for Sasuke...well, the boy lacked some necessary stamina when it came to patience and that would be his downfall. He had a lot of mouth and no actions to back them up when Itachi was involved. It would have been right to say that he was just afraid of his older, but who wouldn't be when they witnessed their older brother kill a kitten in cold blood just because it would not stop purring? Itachi...he was a puzzling fellow that possibly led his own breed.

Sasuke was in a dead lock match with his brother and he knew it. The eldest would not let go and looked as if he wasn't planning on doing so either. It was actually crazy to him how long Itachi would do something just to get under his skin. He was tired of this little game. Tired of actually having to deal with his older brother and tired of having the troublesome blond around. If he wasn't around none of this would be happening to him. 'Ridiculous! I hate this.'

"Uh," Naruto started to let out a small giggle, "Can you two let my hands? They feel like they are going to fall off if you two don't stop pulling them..."

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke replied as he released Uzumaki's right hand as he made a 180 degree turn in the opposite direction. "Itachi, don't go molesting my suitor."

"You mean 'our' suitor. And I wouldn't dream of it without Uzumaki-kun's consent." Itachi purred with half-lidded eyes.

"Right..." Sasuke glowered as he paced down the hall which led to three different stairways.

"So how about we continue on to the garden Naruto-kun?"

**...^^...**

Sasuke ran up the stairs to his room and locked the door behind himself. Finally, he was away from Itachi and the blond, so there was nothing left to trouble him at the moment. First of all, he wanted a relaxing bath, but he had to call a maid to draw his water. So much for not planning on leaving the room until his father found out that he was no longer with his brother and the boy. Obviously, this plan was not going well for him. If he had to guess, this day was going to end horribly for him. He just knew it.

After calling the maid to draw his bath water, the younger Uchiha made himself comfortable in the warm water. He would have liked it more if it was hot, but warm would do just fine. It just had to.

Stripping himself of the silky, yet clinging fabric the Uchiha seated himself comfortably in the tub of warm water. He was tired, so very tired at the moment and he wanted nothing to disturb his bath. It was calm and peaceful there. Why couldn't his life be like water? Loose and flowing, yet so gentle to the touch just like air. Everything that was nonexistent must have had a great life. They did not exist, thus they had no cares or worries. No cares or worries meant that their life was simple. It was as easy as that. Nothing more and nothing less.

There was soft knock on the door and Sasuke did not plan on answering it, until it persisted a few moments longer. He had already planned the remainder of his day, so nothing was going to interfere with it.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke-kun, someone is here to see you." Itachi stated then left immediately.

No name, no description, no smart remarks. That could only mean one thing.

The moment Sasuke climbed out of the tub, he quickly dressed himself then ran toute suite down the stairs into the main entrance.

"Sasuke, how have you been?" the older man with dark blue hair and red eyes asked.

Sasuke fought back a tempting smile and replaced it with a slight bow. " I have been well, Uncle Madara."

**...^^...**

**Author's Note:**

*Toute suite- French for "right away"

*Setsuna Uchiha was a part of the Uchiha clan during the reign of the Second Hokage. After becoming tired of the Second Hokage's suspicion of the Uchiha clan, he plotted to take back the supremacy held by the Senju clan, the strongest clan in the ninja world(in that time).

And we stop there! I loveded this chapter and that isn't even a word. Gosh Sasuke is so darn prickish. I'm not really going based on the real Uchiha bloodline. I'm going based on random choosing people since that family line isn't really worth following up very much. It isn't like I'm going to find out who Madara is related to anyway. So Setsuna was a drop-in character name. Bad, but still getting the chapter done. Chapter will be much better although it will be short in a way.

Ah well! I'm going to make a score book!

As it stands, I say:

Itachi-1

Sasuke-0

Naruto-0

Fugaku-0

Madara-0

**You guys know how the drill works. Point, click, review...**

**Need I say more? :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Crazy cliffhanger happened in the last chapter. I should have added more to that chapter but it couldn't be helped. First question, why the hell am I still on the first day and in the fourth chapter? I need to run along with this. Gosh, the time I can spend on one chapter. Trust me, once we get past this day, I'm going to move up with this time frame and stuff, but that comes after another one of Sasuke's diary entries and Naruto's letter.

So I was thinking, what about some serious ItaNaru action? I mean drool worthy on my part because I just love Itachi. I wish I could wiggle a cool Kyuubi into this story as well.

* * *

Getting along...

* * *

Everyone thank my Wonderful beta LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD for the great job she's doing as my beta. Yes, you are awesomeness!

Reading Key:

All diary entries are written by Sasuke unless stated otherwise.

All letters are written by Naruto.

Single Quotations are thoughts.

Double Quotations are Direct Speech from the Characters.

Madara stood there staring proudly at Sasuke. The boy had grown a lot since he had last seen him, and had actually managed to stay within the royal household instead of being banished from it. The raven was growing up, and Madara wasn't sure if he could continue to keep control over the young prince. Well, he wouldn't need to once the boy found a suitor. Then he would become king of Konohagakure, possibly have his own heirs, and rule the kingdom as he pleased. The thought of Sasuke ruling was the thought that scared most people. Unlike his older brother, he had a reputation for being cruel and heartless, but then again, no one would dare say anything about it. He was the prince and going to become the king soon after all. Itachi was no better. Actually, he was the worse of the two.

Madara couldn't help but adore his nephews. Everything looked fine in the picture before him except the blond who was sweat-dropping because Itachi was looking at him with prying eyes.

'Well, Itachi hasn't changed a bit,' Madara thought.

"Brother, it is good to see you," Fugaku said with a smile. "I haven't seen you since-"

"Sasuke was a small, insecure, prick - wait, he still is," Itachi stated as he wrapped both his arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"Itachi..." Sasuke seethed as he narrowed his eyes.

Itachi glared in return. "I'm only stating the truth little brother. _You_ know I would _never_ lie..."

"Well, since you would - as you say - _never_ lie, whose suitor is he?" Madara asked as he watched the blond fidget around to escape Itachi's unrelenting grasp but to no avail.

"He's my suit-" Itachi began, only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Wrong!" Sasuke practically yelled. "He is _my_ suitor. Not yours. M-I-N-E! Mine!"

'Brat,' Itachi thought.

"But I'm suppose to be courting you two now since Itachi-heika said-" Naruto said between whimpers as Itachi held him by his shirt.

Sasuke's eye twitched out of irritation as he watched Itachi hold _his_ blond. It didn't matter if he and Itachi had to court him at once, he just didn't want Itachi making any sudden movements that would make the blond _his_ suitor. But then again, he didn't want the blond in the first place. He just didn't want Itachi having him. Selfish bastard.

"As I recall, you don't have a say in the matter," Sasuke said, eyes narrowed at Itachi.

"As I recall, little brother, he's correct," Itachi replied.

"It doesn't matter what he says. He has no say in the matter."

"He may not, but I do." Itachi smirked as he ran his fingers through the blond spikes.

"Gah! All right! _You_ have touching issues," he said, looking at Itachi, "and _you_ have a screwy attitude!" Naruto blurted out as he slipped away, looking at Sasuke. "Freaking Uchihas! The lot of 'em! Nice to meet you sir! I'm going upstairs." Naruto growled as he ran up the stairs.

"Way to go Itachi. I'm going to see how he is," Sasuke said as his mind bubbled with the possibilities of what might happen if he did. Good things he hoped.

"And none of you bastards better dare come up here!" the blond shouted back as a door slammed behind him.

"Way to go boys. You have successfully been good enough bastards to make your suitor go into his room. I like your styles," Madara said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And it should be the other way around boys, just in case you are interested. He's suppose to be courting you, not you courting him and-"

"Yes, we get it Uncle!" both Uchihas replied in unison as they walked away, leaving their father and uncle alone in the same room.

Fugaku laughed. "Some things just never change, I suppose. How have you been brother?"

"More or less fine, since they aren't completely at each others' throats at the moment over Uzumaki-kun," Madara replied.

"I know what you mean. It's somewhat of a shame that Sasuke doesn't remember him at all, yet I am also sure that Itachi won't remind him after what went on between the two last time."

"You say it as though it's something to be taken lightly," Madara noted as he stared at his younger brother with worried eyes.

"No, it's just that I don't think Itachi will ever go that far again. He's learned the word 'restraint' already."

"He knew of such a word at the time as well, but what did it stop, brother? Absolutely nothing. If it _had_ stopped something, Sasuke might possibly remember Naruto, and this wouldn't be an ordeal. And why did you not let Naruto court him out of Itachi's sight? Common sense would tell you to do that, Fugaku."

"I know that now, Madara. Thank you very much for the unneeded reiteration of a lesson which has already been learned."

"Don't get sarcastic with me. This is not funny in the slightest of ways."

Fugaku glowered. "Tell me something that I do not know. If you could do that, it would sure as hell make this more frustrating. And besides, it could never work even if Uzumaki-kun did court him out of Itachi's sight. He would have suspected something the moment Sasuke started leaving. The boy is good, brother. _Too_ good, to say the least. Something like that would never pass him without suspicion."

"Well, you need to do something about this before anything bad happens...again. This time around, _you_ will take the blame for it all. Not me."

"As if you would take the blame this time anyway."

Madara rolled his eyes. "I won't be dealing with you, remember? Besides, the Council won't be too happy about _that_ happening a second time. So do not let the situation arise where they need to deal with you. I would feel terribly sorry for you after that."

"I would feel sorry enough for myself without you to feel sorry." Fugaku sighed. "Let's just get this day over with and hope nothing happens while Uzumaki-kun is here."

* * *

"You just love that last name..."

Author's Note: Short chapter. Yes. I know that. I really didn't have a thought prepared for this chapter until I was typing out two other stories the same time. It's really cool what I can come up with when the brain juice is flowing. I declare this to be one of my favorite chapters out of all that I have written thus far. I had a lot of thought and I figured out something else with this plot. It had no plot, but of course I come up with the plot as I go. Right now, I'm loving Madara in the best of ways. Four points to the newly developing plot. Writer's block equals zero at the time. So now I can write Canvas, Recrima, Untitled, Valentine's Day is for Confessions, and The Special Assignment.

Itachi-2

Sasuke- 0

Naruto-1

Madara-2

Fugaku-0

Come on Sasuke and Fugaku! Get in the game and earn some points! Don't be lame! And, for Naruto's letter, please tell me who you think he should write it to, because I'm coming up with Sakura since I don't like Iruka and Kakashi as options. So a suggestion would be very nice.

A few words: Rasengan the hell out of everyone when I get reviews!


	6. Sasuke's Diary Entry 2

**Author's Note:** The last chapter...need I say more than that? Like I said in chapter four, it is time for a diary entry from Sasuke.

Sasuke: Then we can move along, correct?

Amaru: Um...not exactly Sasuke.

Naruto: -sticks out tongue- Nope teme!

Itachi: Next is Naruto's letter. Remember?

Sasuke: Uh, yea. I remember. -sweatdrop-

Amaru: Yea...right Sasuke.

Itachi: Who are you sending a letter to, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: A good friend of mine!

Amaru: That sure answers the question...-glowers- Yup. That answers the question all right. -rolls eyes-

Itachi: Well, let us see what Sasuke has to say today since he's so hell bent on writing these. Don't you know journal writing is for girls little brother?

Sasuke: It is not!

Naruto: Is too Sasuke!

-bickering in background-

Amaru: Well, time to read people! Ignore them. They're just high on hormones.

Thank you Beta Awesome! And yes!** LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD**...on dA, too! Luv ya! Didn't give you this chapter but I know that you would have done a great job. I'm sorry for the late update guys. Three weeks missed and one more week would have made a month. Please someone remind me. My life gets busy quickly, especially this year. School starts on Tuesday...I'm going to die when I see my bio teacher. Gawhhh! _"

I do not own Naruto, but I would love to own a few of their bishies, such as Sai, Sasuke, Naruto Kabuto and Itachi. Tachi-kun! -nosebleed-

* * *

Reading Key:

All diary entries are written by Sasuke unless stated otherwise.

All letters are written by Naruto.

Single Quotations are thoughts.

Double Quotations are Direct Speech from the Characters.

**~1~1~1~**

**Entry Date: April 17th**

Four days have passed since my I have heard news of my suitor. Four days has proven itself to be worth the wait as well. I cannot say that I do not like him, but I also cannot say that I really like him. Does that make sense because it does not equate to anything sensible at all. I'm confused about this whole ordeal right now. He is suppose to be courting me, but I never let people court me even if they are my suitors. It is always the other way around. I refuse to let him dominate me and I also refuse to let Itachi get his hands on him to take him away from me. Well, yes, Itachi has touched him already, but you know what I mean.

My suitor's name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I learned his mother's name from him earlier today. He is a walking piece of artwork and beauty. Blond. I hated that color until I met him. It was always worn by those annoying females such as the Yaminaka whore and that Temari girl. The only woman that I have ever known to look wonderful with blond hair was Lady Tsunade, our family doctor. Anyway, his blond his stands up in cute spikes while some of it hangs into that tan face of his. He smiles a lot, too, but I do not mind seeing his smile. As a matter of fact, I would like to see it all the time, but if I ever said that, Itachi would never let me live it down. He already does not like me since he is not going to inherit the throne because of our uncle.

Instead of him hating me, he should hate our uncle for doing that to him. I do not want the throne and I never did. The throne is where buffoons like my father should sit and I am no buffoon. If Itachi ever got the throne, I would actually be afraid to live in Konohagakure. If there was anything that I would do or would advise people to do if he ever took the throne, it would either be to start committing mass suicide or move out of Konohagakure into another land even though that option would not do very much for anyone. Itachi is what I would call unstable. He has so many moods that it is difficult to keep track on how many he has. There are days where he is so happy that he would kill you if you reject his affection, then others where he is absolutely angry and would force you to keep him company while he broods to himself. There was an incident when I was just fourteen when Itachi forced everyone to stay at his birthday party until he feel asleep. Let me just say that those who did not stay found themselves in the pits Acheron.

Unfortunately for me, Uncle Madara has arrived for a visit. Now, Itachi will really show my father just how much he hates me. He always calls me "unnecessary" when our uncle is around. I wonder if he will refrain from calling me that since Uzumaki-kun is here. I wish I could call him Naruto-kun like Itachi does. He seems so familiar with him but I don't know why. Anyway, that way, he will like me a bit more. Perhaps I will try doing that when no one is around.

Well, I must go for now. I must not be late for dinner or else Uncle Madara will be very unhappy with me.

**xXPrince Sasuke UchihaXx**

* * *

**Author's Note:** That is one long diary entry Sasuke. I really didn't plan on making it this long or even having all of this stuff in it, but now you know something important in this story. Remember this entry because it is important in case you have not noticed. Notice it and take note. I think a lot of things was explained such as **xXPierceMyHeartxX's** question. So the plot thickens! It's about time. Before we get elsewhere, no...there will be no Orochimaru posing as the antagonist like he usually does. That would be so tiresome and troublesome to make him creepier than he already is. **+^.^+** I've already been typing like a bunny on crack! So the next chapter is ready!

I don't think I need to tell you guys what to do today. **=^.^= **

Thanks!

**P.S:** If you all could be so wonderful as to run over to FP and read my new story "All the Wrong Reasons" and leave reviews, I would be very grateful. Arigatou! On my brother's cell phone, it is almost done.


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not updating for the last two or three weeks, dears. I'm so caught up with All the Wrong Reasons and my Internet is off. I couldn't access the Internet for like two weeks because it was so slow then it totally died. On the up side of things, I'm back again and updating my stories such as my great Black Cat. I had fun with those. So here I am after missing my updates. I apologize. School is here so I'm like a jump rope. Up and down. Luckily for my story All the Wrong Reasons readers over on FP, I have almost all the chapters finished after like three weeks of typing on a cell phone. The ideas never stop.

In this story, we are moving at a steady pace. Because of ridiculous coursework and hell, the chapters have actually caught up with me so I must type as much as I possibly can in order to help out you guys during my update breaks which are like every two weeks. Gotta type like a mad girl now! Black Cat was totally running a rut until now and Recrima (OMGoodies) was placed on freakin hold! I love Recrima so much but it just had to be placed on hold for you guys. It's not like a forever hiatus. It's only there for a short while until I pull things together.

So what's on your mind now?

What happens in this chapter is not on script at all. It was raw PWP. Usually I would have some sort of idea on what will take place but this time around, I had no thoughts whatsoever. This day will end in this chapter. Trust me. You will not be denied three thousand words. AWR has been bankrupting the word bank so it's time to give back what I owe. If this chapter doesn't make me bankrupt, I don't know what will.

Thank LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD for all her help guys! She was and probably still is doing an awesome job! She would have loved this chapter because it was a painstakingly easy nine pages worth of typing. Sorry I didn't get to let het beta it…again…but my Internet is off so I have to do what I can for you guys no matter what. For example…I made my dad carry me out Internet driving. XD Totally got some great wireless connection to update for you all and I had to do the best job beta'ing for you guys.

I don't own Naruto, but whatever hot male character gets raped first is my fault and I'm going to sexy boys jail for it. XD

*Thoughts are now italicized.

===)))8((

**The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke groaned deeply, trying to avoid waking up so early once again but he just wouldn't be allowed to stay asleep. That made two days in a row so he was particularly unhappy about it. There was no way in hell that they could be waking up for another suitor and sending the blond haired beauty to wake him up. It would just qualify as unjust and make him think he was having some exotic dream about the boy, but he knew better. He pulled the sheet over his head and flattened the pillow against his ear in annoyance but the voice grew louder. It was quirky and had a hint of an expression that seemed to be its own annoyance. The raven groaned again as tan hands shook his body harder in frustration.

"Sasuke, let's talk for a while. I can't sleep." Naruto whined as he shook the prince harder. It was like he lived on an entirely different plane of existence from everyone else. Who in their damn mind woke someone up at four o'clock in the morning and expected to get a conversation out of it?

Sasuke ignored it until he eventually fell into an easy sleep that didn't involve a restless blond who was trying to wake him up at an ungodly hour where the sun had yet to make it into the morning sky. Naruto groaned and face-palmed himself as he realized that Sasuke fell asleep.

"Geez, his bastardity goes beyond all measures these days." The blond laughed in irritation.

Nothing could get under his skin like ignoring him would, but this was Sasuke the bastard. Ever since they were children the prince would just ignore him when he was not in the mood for the blonde's constant chattering and obsessive need to bother him. It was particularly rough when Sasuke would ignore him for days on end before finally talking to him. This was no different than the other times so all he had to so was sleep in the same bed and _wha la_! It usually got him talking.

"You think you can win but I have the advantage." Naruto laughed triumphantly as he pranced around the bed to sit on the other side.

He sat down then lay silently until the only thing he could hear was Sasuke's deep breathing. No wonder why his breathing was deep. He did have an entire blanket thrown over his head. How ridiculous. He reached over and removed the blanket off of Sasuke's head and snuggled closer. It was probably going to earn him a punch but it was going to be worth it.

"Hey Sasuke, do you remember when we were kids and you made me stuff my mouth with a piece of cloth to make me shut up?" Naruto whispered into the dead silence of the early morning. "That's a dumb question. Of course you wouldn't remember. I wonder if you ever will."

===)))8((

Naruto awoke to the sound of snickers and an onslaught of curse words followed by more unnecessary expletives. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before staring off into a pair of pissed obsidian eyes. The blond gave him a sheepish grin then hugged him tighter.

"Morning, Sasuke." He yawned again into his hand, "How was your morning?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Let go and get the fuck out of my room!"

"Oh, come now, Sasuke. He isn't doing anything wrong." Madara said passively. "You two might end up sleeping in the same bed either way you put it and I mean that in more ways than one."

"Madara." Fugaku chided.

Itachi snorted in contempt. "I highly doubt that he can get to first base. How do you expect this asinine prince to make a homerun? Incompetent piece of-"

Itachi turned on his heel and left with a scowl plastered on his face. Fugaku shook his head. Naruto raised an inquisitive brow. Madara giggled and Sasuke uttered more curses under his breath in the form of _"Oh for fuck's sake. He's going to fucking hang my ass or bleed me dry" _before shoving Naruto off the bed then laughed triumphantly before toppling off the bed flat on the floor.

"Ow." The raven groaned as he supported himself with his hand and glared at the laughing blond.

"You really deserved that. I mean, karma bites." Naruto laughed uncontrollably, pointing at the embarrassed prince.

"I said to get lost!" the younger Uchiha snarled.

"Boys, hurry up and get ready for breakfast. Sasuke, when you two are done with breakfast, you should take him out to the open fields. It's nice there." Fugaku suggested.

Sasuke cocked his brow, considering it for a moment, before nodding with uncertainty. He didn't mind taking him there at all once he was away from prying eyes. But what they were going to so once they got there was another story. The young prince had absolutely no idea. What were they going to do? Gaze at clouds until it was evening? That wounded completely boring but something told him that Naruto would like it. If the blond liked it he guessed that it was worth a try. Hopefully, it wasn't too boring. What could you possibly see when staring at clouds besides giant puffs of grey and white in the form of some random type of precipitation?

Madara and Fugaku left the room, leaving both Sasuke and Naruto sitting on the floor in their pajamas. Sasuke stared at the blond then poked one of the marks on his cheek with interest. They almost resembled whiskers which got him thinking. The marks seemed to be familiar but he couldn't remember them if it was to save his life.

"Where did you get these?" He inquired as he traced them slowly.

Naruto glowered. "It's my birthmark. You have one, too. It's on your left shoulder and looks like a Sharingan with a bunch of sigils and hell." He poked the other boy's shoulder.

Sasuke slapped his hand away and blushed. Just how in the world did he know that? As he recalled, he hadn't slept naked because his clothes were still on and that was just disgusting and he didn't do disgusting things like that. That could only mean…

"You pervert! How dare you?" Sasuke shouted.

"W-wait! I didn't! S-Sasuke! Listen to me for a minute!" the blond spluttered indignantly in his defense.

"No! You looked at my body while I was sleep! Pervert!" Sasuke voiced.

"I did not, dammit! Itachi told me!" Naruto lied.

He couldn't tell Sasuke _that_ piece of information yet. Now wasn't the time and he knew that Itachi would be willing to go along with him on it. Itachi was always willing to do something for him when he needed it done. That was a good thing about Itachi other than his crazily random mood swings that scared everyone to Acheron.

"Tachi told you? That bastard…" Sasuke growled before sighing deeply. "I'm going to get cleaned up and you should do the same."

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "Sure."

Naruto left and bounded down the hall to Itachi's room and gave it a quick knock. The door opened slowly as a pair of dull, feminine eyes stared back into his blue ones. He smiled softly and pushed through the doorway into Itachi's cozily warm room, unlike Sasuke's frigid one, and ran to the window.

"I need a favor!" Naruto grinned.

Itachi cocked his head with uncertainty. "What type of favor?"

"Nothing much. Just a simple lie saying that you told me where Sasuke's birthmark is. That's all."

The older man chuckled before following Naruto to the window. He wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder and nestled his head in the blond mass. The boy really smelled of Sasuke which in fact smelled nothing like the imaginary vanilla he had originally thought, but it was a scent that smelled more like mint with a hint of primrose. Itachi mentally cursed at the thought of Naruto ever sharing a bed with his little brother. Sasuke wasn't worthy of it and he never was even before their whole ordeal with one another.

"Anything for you, love." Itachi murmured.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the noun "love". Itachi was still calling him those names after five years. He really didn't seem to change but it was too early to decide. Way too early…

"Thanks. Well," Naruto slipped out of the raven's hands and walked back to the door, "I should go get dressed and stuff for breakfast. See you down…"

The blond slipped out of the room and ran to his room. Itachi didn't look too happy and when he found out that Naruto had failed to mention that he and Sasuke were going to the open field he wasn't going to be any happier. That warranted at least the silent treatment for at least a week but that didn't mean Itachi wasn't going to forgive him for it. He didn't do the silent treatment which lasted for weeks that his younger brother had always unsuccessfully tried to pull off. At the time, all the blond wanted to do was how much Sasuke remember and whether any of it involved him.

Naruto slipped down the hallway into his room where he took a bath, got dressed and other things. By the time that he was finished he was sure that Sasuke waiting. Well, Sasuke could be waiting but he had never been a punctual person…ever. He was just like Kakashi whenever the occasion called for it. Now was one of those occasions.

"Idiot, you took forever. I said to hurry up not take your time." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto scrathed his head innocently. "I stopped by to Itachi for a minute."

Madara raised his head in slight alarm and raised his brow questioningly at the blond.

"I just went to see if he was coming to breakfast, but that question didn't get answered. He's still mad." Naruto lied again.

That made two lies in one morning. He was beginning to wonder how many more he would have to tell in one day. If he hadn't lied to Sasuke he would not have needed to lie Madara. Lies were ridiculous little chains of doom that caused great catastrophes when they were known. At least they weren't large lies.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke announced thoughtfully.

Naruto shrugged. "Believe me whether you want to or not. It all depends on the person listening and the person talking."

Sasuke cracked an almost imperceptible smile as he shoved the blond to his seat. He was pretty sure that it was a lie but he wouldn't press the matter any further until they were out of the palace. If faith had it to be today he would try calling him by his first name with some form of familiarity like everyone else without making himself seem like an idiot.

Breakfast passed breathily and Itachi hadn't bothered to come downstairs to eat. Sasuke stood by the door tapping his feet impatiently as he gazed into the dining hall for the blond. They should have left minutes ago but for some unknown reason Naruto ran back to speak with Madara. He wasn't jealous that the ball of happiness seemed to know his uncle a lot more than he did, but it did crawl under his skin a bit. It wasn't like he could be jealous of it. That would make him simple.

"He can't be that good at making friends…or could he?" Sasuke thought as he watched the boy run to the door. He could have sworn that his suitor was piped up on something that always made him happier than the stars. It was just not natural to be so happy all the time regardless of things. This level of happiness was almost too good to be true.

"I'm ready to go Sasuke." He laughed then flashed a cheery smile.

Sasuke nodded his head and formed something that should have been a smile but resembled a look of disgust instead. Naruto rolled his eyes then pulled Sasuke out of the door and closed it behind them.

"So where is this open field? Strange that I've never been there before. I don't remember there being an open field."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side in question. "You've been here before."

The blond looked up at the sky. "Yea, like long time ago. About five years ago."

The prince looked down at the ground and glanced at smiling blond whose smile seemed to drop a bit. "Five years ago? You knew me, right? I don't-well can't-remember you. Care to share your relation? You seemed a bit close to my uncle and father…plus Itachi seems a bit too familiar with you."

Naruto grinned. "Well, I was your best friend since we were kids. Go figures, huh?"

"How in the world could you be my friend? Madara or my father what have told me so. That much I am sure of."

"That's what I'm trying to understand!" The blond groaned. "I've been your best friend since we were kids yet they didn't even bother to tell you about me or your other friends. It really doesn't make sense. Itachi wouldn't have you told you a goddamn thing because he just doesn't like you at all and has a creepy obsession with me that says 'Try to leave and you die'."

Sasuke bit back a jolt of laughter. "And I thought that it was only obvious to me. I don't know why they did it but it makes me feel worried in a bad way."

The blond nodded his head in agreement as they reached an open field of poppies and lavender mixed into a beautiful display of purples, reds, oranges, and whites. Sasuke smirked at the way it seemed to surprise him. At least there was one thing, if they really knew one another, which he knew the blond didn't know about. Then a thought hit him.

"You were lying! What did you go to him for?" Sasuke accused.

Well, you couldn't blame him. He had proof that Naruto had been lying to them at breakfast and in his room. In order for him to know that, itachi would have really had to tell him that or he saw him shirtless. That one could have never happened unless his former self was some stripper of sorts or male prostitute. If he didn't know any better, he would have opted himself as a stripper. A male prostitute was too extreme, but what would he know about his former self?

"Um, yea. I lied about that. We met in the rain and were soaked so we ran over to Kiba's house since Sakura is a girl and doesn't have any boy clothes and changed clothes. Imagine how he felt when he realized that I brought home Prince Sasuke home with me."

"Who's Kiba? And that was dumb of me." The older boy grimaced. "I must have been running from Itachi killing me or something."

Naruto raised his hand and wrapped it behind his neck before throwing himself onto the ground with happiness. "Kiba is your friend through me. You call him Mutt because he likes dogs and his dog lives in the house. And you were trying to runaway. Itachi did have something to do with it though but you never told me what he had to do with it."

The prince scrunched his face as he stared at the blond who sat happily on the ground. The least he could do was wait until he took out the blanket for them to sit on. How did he ever manage to be friends with Naruto, he had no idea. Somewhere in his mind he knew that he would have been doing the same things that his "friend" was doing.

"What?" The blond looked up curiously.

"You're sitting on the ground. That's disgusting." Sasuke shook his head in disapproval.

"At least that part of you isn't gone." Naruto grumbled then pulled Sasuke on the ground with a  
"thud", "Geez, it's only grass. Nothing more and nothing less."

_Right…save the insects and dirt beneath it._

Sasuke groaned as he tried to push himself off the blond who was latching onto onto him tightly out of sheer amusement. "Dammit! What do you have on your hands? Let me hold you."

"Haha, very funny. It's called Latch On. For ultimate latching power, use Latch On." Naruto snickered.

"No," Sasuke leaned closer, "let _me_ hold _you_."

The blonde went wide-eyed at the request. It wasn't even a request. It was more like a nonconsensual command. Sasuke plus commands meant nothing close to a joke even if he was remotely different in a way.

"Oh, wait! Like, um, we're best friends! Best friends don't hold one another unless someone is crying or hurt. I'm not crying or hurt. You're not crying or hurt so everyone is just fine." The blond spluttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat with his knees. "Then what the hell are you here for is you're here just my friend?"

"Because I made a promise that I'd make you remember us. Promises are everything!"

"Did you ever make a make promise with me? I'm just curious."

The blond grinned widely. "Lots of em! One sort of involves something that I'm not going to remind you of because you won't want to do it anymore. So you can absolutely disregard it."

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. If he was going to make him remember, the least he could do was tell him the promise. What type of promise was it in the first place? It sounds like something completely off the wall or his mind was going too far in the gutter.

"That's very helpful, Naruto-kun." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Woah, you called me Naruto-kun! I must've earned your blessing or something!"

"You idiot. It sounds cute. You didn't earn anything except a title filled with sarcasm." The prince scoffed.

"Don't call me that though. The usual was idiot and loser. You are a bastard. We would always argue about calling each other those names but we always did it regardless."

"We sound like we were retards or people that express their feelings for one another through false dislike or something. It's ignorant."

"You sound like Ino." The blond mumbled.

"You know that Yaminaka whore? Let heaven forbid that friends with her!"

"Oh heck no! You're nowhere close to being friends with her. We're friends with her mortal enemy Sakura. By the way, she told me to tell you hello before I left." The blond added thoughtfully. "She's just like your other fan girls except she doesn't push it too much. She'll probably punch me for you before she does anything else."

Sasuke cracked a small smile that shifted into a gentle gaze. He still couldn't imagine what could have made him become friends with the boy but it had something to do with how innocent and naïve he seemed to be. He was funny, adorable, annoying, cute, slightly idiotic, but very nice. It was obvious that he had a lot of friends so were they all Sasuke's friends as well? They probably were.

The raven put his mind to rest for a while but stole quick glances at the blond who was slowly yet surely drifting to sleep in a matter of time. Loose strands paraded his face and began to cover his eyes with ease until Sasuke could not longer see bright cerulean eyes peeking beneath tan eyelid. He was like a clumsily beautiful work of art but what did Sasuke know about art? He barely like the damn topic in the first place. His teacher Deidara had always told him that art was something you could experience from a visual perspective, from a mere touch, and through your soul but now was the first time that he wanted to experience them all. Just a simple brushing of hands accidentally would satisfy a mere touch. He saw bits of the blond's body but if Acheron permitted it, he would have loved to see it all, and as for feeling in your soul, he wanted nothing more than to-

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. He shouldn't have been having those type of thoughts about him. For love's sake, they were supposedly best friends according to his friend of a suitor. Then a thought struck him solemnly: if he was his best friend, why was he sitting there posing as his suitor? Was getting his memory back the only motive behind it all? The raven mentally cursed out his frustration and bit his bottom lip. There was no way in hell that he could remain just friends with the luxurious piece of gold that was supposed to be his friend. He had to find something more to his reasons other than that. He had to or else he would feel crushed like a bottle filled with the perpetual self who strived to achieve freedom rather than accept its faith.

The prince laid down and rubbed his temples then turned to face the sleeping blond. He looked deep into his nap although not much time had lapsed since he had fallen asleep.

_I guess he's a deep sleeper._

For the remainder of his time he lazily plucked delicate flowers with no particular interest in what he was doing. There wasn't a real reason to pay attention in the first place. He was alone-not exactly-and he had nothing to do. Luckily, flowers were around so it wasn't entirely hopeless. Hopeless or not, he was left alone with Naruto and that was kind of great.

The only thing bothering him other than the obvious was that they had made a promise that Naruto was not willing to share with him. What type of promise was it in the first place? Hopefully, it wasn't something that defied Uchiha logic.

_Fuck Uchiha logic._

The prince closed his eyes with a deep sigh and a lowed a deep feeling of anxiety to wash over him. Within that next three weeks, he had to make sure the blond had a reason to stay and that was exactly what he intended to do.

"Sasuke, you're ignoring me again! We finally started to talk and now you give me the silent treatment. That's not fair." Naruto groaned in annoyance as he glanced at the raven.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and remained silent. He didn't know how much more he would have to stress the fact that he wanted to know what the promise was, but what he did know what that he would not acknowledge him until he told him what is was.

"Saassukeee!" Naruto whined. He continuously called out like he was in an opera trying to sing Diva's Song. Black eyes rolled tempestuously but thin lips stayed firm and didn't bother to more. Not a single utterance escaped his pink lips as one the guards rushed pass to open the door.

"Oh, you two are back? I hope Sasuke wasn't being heartless." Fugaku commented as he strolled into the main hall.

Itachi raised his head from his book then grimaced before pretending to not see anyone there at all. The way he did it was so scary that Madara nearly choked when he saw it. The usually soft and pleasant dark eyes sprouted a life of their own. Instantaneously, they became much darker, almost abyssal, with a look of contempt and malice then slowly faded back behind the thick book.

"Nope. At that time, he was actually talking but now…" the blond glanced at the youngest Uchiha, "now he's just blatantly ignoring me."

"Oh, I'm not just blatantly ignoring him. I'm also not talking to him." The raven replied coldly, trudging up the stairs.

Madara sweat-dropped and Naruto sighed. Of all the damn luck in the world. He just had to make them both mad. How damn conveniently great. Now he had to sleep with his eyes open and pray that Itachi didn't kill him and Sasuke didn't ignore him all week.

The week was going to be rough and he already knew it.

===)))8((

Author's Note: Yay! I did it! One day in one chapter and I totally bankrupted the three thousand word count. In total without the author's notes, we have 4,020 words. Sorry about my updating guys. Right now, my internet is off so I can't update very regularly at all. I can only upload when I get some wireless signals. We had one but the crazy neighbor next door was downloading like ten movies and crap at one time on the church's internet so they blocked all connections. Sucks. So here I am with chapter five that I wrote within four days. Unbelievable. It wasn't laziness. It was bedtime that was placed at ten o'clock and stress from a self-noticed personality disorder. How's that for fun? I'm working on it. Great news for all of my other stories, too. I have updates for them all. In other story news, I am now doing story requests for myself! OMGoodie! That sounds like real crack! I know but I'm serious. I wanted to write certain fanfics but never found the time so now I decided to. I might put out a little fanfic request thing for you guys…but I'm still deciding on that.

Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I loved this chapter the most so far. Now I am off to Recrima and All the Wrong Reasons to molest Remus, Niravino, Ivoire, Oracian, Ciąr, and Rhi'ah. Technically, all of my boys, especially Ivoire and Remus. I now pronounce this the longest chapter I have ever written! It's nine pages long! Nine pages!

Naruto: 2

Itachi: 3

Fugaku: 0

Madara: 3

Sasuke: 1

Yay! Sasuke has a point! Fugaku needs to get a good moment in for me. He's killing it. I wonder, who will win at the end of this story? Hey! That could be a poll! Later!

Lowiquv Taki!


	8. Chapter 6

**The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** It's been a long time since I updated. Err…not my fault! Well, it sort of is. If I wasn't writing so many stories at the same time and not being able to type fast enough this chapter would have gotten to you very quickly. But you know how it is when you start over nine stories and decide to write a chapter for each one every day. It really catches up with you when you type it out on a cell phone. My apologies. I already have chapter seven typed on my phone so…you'll get that when I balance out the others. My Black Cat fanfics need a lot of love too.

Thank you beta awesomeness for putting up with my nonsense. XD Loveless will get to you in a few days. I miscalculated how long it really is because I'm now at twenty three pages and still not done.

Three letters for this chapter: PWP.

I had no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this but it worked out for the next chapter and the one before.  
-

Even if we walk down the same road, we will never become one. My uncertainty is your uncertainty so we both know the road called "Maybe". This life is full of so many uncertainties but I'm not sure why. "Why" questions the reasons for such behavior and "how" explains such behavior. I guess that it would explain it all but I still don't understand. "Maybe" is a good enough reason for us to never become one. How can one unsure person lead another? It is the same as the blind leading each other. It wouldn't make any sense for us to try.

Naruto sat quietly at the table as tension seeped through the atmosphere. Honestly, he didn't ask for any of this, and it could have gone much worse, but it hadn't, so he couldn't be entirely unhappy with the situation. Okay, so he didn't have anyone to talk to since Fugaku and Madara went into town to see how the people were doing, and uncover how they felt about the way the country was being ruled. That in itself was a turn off. He was left alone with two very disgruntled brothers who he was absolutely sure didn't like each other. He wasn't asking for much but the silence was making him paranoid. Over the span of four days, he had managed to imagine that someone was trying to kill every time he went outside, but it always turned out to be his mind. If he didn't talk to someone sooner or later, preferably sooner, he was sure he was going to lose his mind.

"Itachi, Sasuke, so you guys wanna do something? I don't know. A walk around the house or something since it's raining?" the blond suggested in an effort to acquire some company.

Itachi got up and walked off to the dining hall while Sasuke grunted, turning another page of the book he was reading. Naruto bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. The silence was almost like a dreadful death sentence, and it was one of the first things he had learned about Uchiha males - their silence made the atmosphere feel as if it was being asphyxiated. It was too bad that no one was around except the guards, but he wasn't particularly thrilled about talking to any of them even if they had mouths. If only Sai was still there…

His face brightened considerably at the thought. He and Sai hadn't exactly been on the best of terms when he was younger but he doubted that it would change. The raven was less than acceptably friendly and had a deep obsession with the mellifluous male anatomy. It had always ended up the topic of discussion whenever Sasuke was around. Soon enough, the blond had begun to wonder whether or not he did it all just to agitate Sasuke. He knew all about their promise but he insisted on testing the grounds of their affection. He was like a disease at times that people wanted to quarantine but couldn't.

Naruto pushed away from the table and rose to his feet gracefully. If they were going to play dirty, he could do it too, regardless of how they felt about it or would react. They had grace and so did he. He knew his rights and how well his name carried around in the circle of pompous bastards that called themselves nobles or whatever other shit they chose, but it was silly commoners that kept confusing the concept of sealing. A seal couldn't just break open unless there had been previous tampering or some other thing influenced it to a weakened state for a time. Unfortunately, the people were not so bright at all and though that the Kyuubi would take over or burst out of its dark prison to kill them all.

"You know that you want me to," the dark voice whispered smoothly.

"Right, and I also want you to kill Sasuke," Naruto thought sarcastically.

Kyuubi chuckled deeply. "That can also be arranged if you like. After all, he is treating you like you are shit. Is he not? The other Uchiha brat included."

"Don't make me kill you." Naruto threatened.

Puce eyes narrowed into a glare. "You'll die with me. Care to think again?"

"Talking to an entity residing in your body really makes you seem crazy. This whole conversation is over you demonic son of a bitch." Naruto snorted.

Sasuke raised a brow in question, though never speaking, obviously curious about why the blond hadn't walked off as of yet. He wanted to say something, but that would only make the blond win. According to Itachi and Madara, the silent treatment always worked best on Naruto. Well, that was sort of obvious, but Sasuke missed talking to him even if he was just going to utter a few words mainly comprised of insults. He was wasting time by acting cold and for what? A promise that he had made when his former self existed? It wasn't worth it.

Dark pools watched as the lithe male glided across the floor easily.

_Why can't he be this elegant all the time?_ Sasuke thought absently before calling out to the blond.

Naruto froze on the spot but turned around only far enough to see Sasuke from the corner of his cerulean eyes. His lips were pursed in a thin line, eyes seemingly fathomless, and eyebrows straight with a poised body to amplify it.

"Yes, young master of the Uchiha?" Naruto drawled incredulously with a lilting accent.

Sasuke rose to his feet calmly. "Would you accompany me on a short walk around the indoor garden?"

"Do as you like, but do it without me. I'm sure you can find someone to walk with you, since you Uchihas _are_ all alike," the blond said astringently.

Sasuke drew in his breath sharply at the comment. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Naruto hated all Uchihas. He generalized them all so well but he couldn't compare them all to one another. It was one the greatest mistake to ever be made in history, but history did show that the Uchihas had a similar reputation.

"Great, I'm trying to make up with you and you act like a damn wet cat. You aren't even in the rain. Very pussy-like." Sasuke glowered.

Naruto stomped his foot against the tiles like a child who hadn't gotten what they wanted. "If you didn't act like such a bitch in the first place there would be no need to make up anything! But no," the blond said tauntingly, "you just can't leave things alone, huh? Face it Sasuke, the you that's here now possibly hates me and doesn't want much to do with me. As a matter of fact, you don't even need to know that promise because I'm tired of this suitor thing already. You can't replace the old Sasuke. You can't treat me like a person for more than a few hours of the day, which makes you the most uncivil person I know. Even the old you was better than this. Way better, as a matter of fact."

"Get over it already," Sasuke sneered. "That Sasuke is gone and will stay gone no matter what. This isn't a damn fairy tale where the prince marries the gorgeous blond all willy nilly and they live happily ever after. I can't just magically remember who I used to be and then pretend that the me that exists now never existed. That's called being delusional, and it's a word that best describes you."

Silence engulfed the room. No one was going to bother with talking because it wouldn't and couldn't make any difference. They had both said what they were holding back, so now what? He who had tasted the fruits could not simply ignore the flavor, especially this one that consisted of confusion, hurt and something so paradoxical as the Self.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I just-"

The blond left, unchallenged by the pouring rain and water-laden sky. It didn't matter how much it was raining at the moment because the young Uchiha knew that the boy wasn't going to come back now. He was stubborn like a mule, or much worse, himself. It nearly plagued Sasuke to see how similar yet different they were.

Sasuke raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "Madara is going to kill me."

"Oh, he is going to do a lot more than kill you, foolish little brother," Itachi laughed as he walked past.

"Don't rub it in."  
-

**Author's Note:** I totally like this chapter, but hey! I like all of my chapters just some a lot more than others. I was thinking about adding in the other chapter with this to turn it into one ginormous chapter but I changed my mind about it. Too much work for my fingers that have been typing continuously on a cellphone keypad. For some strange reason I keep getting the feeling that Madara is a manipulative bitch in this. I don't know why.


	9. Chapter 7

**The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary**

**Chapter 7**

**Rated: T (We all know why XD)**

**Author's Note: **-coughs- Been gone for a while haven't I? Don't give up hope. I have the next chapter typed up and you guys need to make a big choice for the other four chapters. You guys need to vote on that and I mean it. So head over and choose one of our defining moments of this story. Well, here we are with this chapter and I do think that I love Sai! Agree with me and you die. XD Just kidding. Love anyone of them you like.

**P.S:** The Loveless fanfic did get posted so review it please. It was twenty something pages long after rewriting three pages that made it 24 pages.

**Message to Beta:** Oh don't worry 'bout it hun! It barely had any errors! I reread several times before I posted it. And by several I meant at least ten times or more. :3

I do not own Naruto, but if I did, we would not have so many friggin' flashbacks in the recent episodes.

Thank you LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD for being such a great beta! Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. They make my day!  
-

Naruto trudged through the rain, sniffling excessively from the impending sickness that was to follow. He could have turned back and gone home at any time he wanted but what sense would that make? What was there for him to return to except disgruntled people that would not want to exchange a smile or set of words with him? There was nothing if he didn't include Madara. Life was really beginning to piss him off and it was deeply aggravating. That palace wasn't even home so he had no rights to call it that. His home was located in Konoha where he lived alone in a one bedroom apartment on the top floor. Home was the place where he actually felt happy instead of this ex-home that was feeling more and more like a bad choice of coming to. Just five years ago he was there running around to prevent himself from being beaten the crap out of by his friend. It was his halcyon days that were filled with Elysian happiness, but where did they go? Certainly they left when Sasuke left.

"Where did the real Sasuke go?" he sighed as the fabric of his clothes clung to his tan flesh. "He's gone. He said it himself."

"Don't you think the correct and logical question would be 'Why did Sasuke go?' you little dick?"

Naruto's skin shivered unpleasantly as the icy droplets splashed upon him. His now dull cerulean eyes looked around but saw nothing much except a man of his height with short black hair and a thin body that was large enough to not be anorexic. The blond shook his head, not recognizing the man, and continued to stand in the wind and rain. He walked down a few streets, every now and then looking behind him to see if the man was following him, which he, in fact, was. Naruto began to walk at a brisk pace, though still somewhat slowly due to his clothes being soaked. The man continued to follow behind with a rather fitting smile that seemed to be more or less of a struggle.

"A struggling smile and almost anorexic body…wait a minute." Naruto gagged. "Sai! What the hell? Stop stalking me."

The man smiled awkwardly and ran next to him with the umbrella to shield him from the battering rain. Naruto smiled forlornly in appreciation and walked with him.

"Where are you going, little dick? I mean, it's small and everything but I'm sure that no one would want it. There would be the 'Is it in yet?' joke," Sai said in contemplation.

"Somewhere. I'm not sure." The blond shrugged.

"You should come home with me. Can't have it shriveling up, or you getting even sicker."

Naruto nodded and followed Sai home. It was a quiet walk, but full of the squeals of those trying to flee from the rain. Naruto watched as people ran in several directions like ants in a frenzy to escape a tragic death of drowning water. Occasionally, passer-byers would point at him while others would throw rude insults in his direction, but he didn't give them much attention. They could all kiss the deepest part of his-

"We're here. Stay here until I get some towels. Don't want water to drip all over the floor." Sai murmured blankly.

The boy nodded in agreement and waited until Sai came back. He crossed from the doorway into the living room and was led to the bathroom located in Sai's room. The bedroom, as expected, was decorated with various hand-drawn paintings and scattered palettes and brushes. It was more like an art studio than a room, but knowing Sai, no one ever visited. When they had first met, the first exchange of words brought them into an argument which erupted into a one-sided hatred. Hatred was something that Sai had no accordance of and wasn't even acquainted with. At that time, he didn't know what emotions felt like, but he turned out to be a good guy - in a creepy, penis-obsessed way.

Sai handed Naruto a change of clothes that seemed to be big enough to fit the blonde. Behind all of the thick clothing he wore on a regular basis, he was actually quite small in size. Sadly, he didn't dress like a prostitute on a regular basis, or ever really, so walking around in a short-sleeved, tight-fitting shirt and polyester black pants made him feel like he was walking around naked.

"Don't you have anything less…I don't know…slutty?" Naruto asked as he examined the fabric.

Sai poked his head through the bathroom door and smiled tightly, almost grimacing. "Nope. Besides, even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. You look quite fine in tight clothing. I could only imagine what Sasuke would have thought if he saw you that way five years ago. He'd be worshiping the ground you walk on."

Naruto blushed. "That's waaay off the radar in the world of Sasuke."

Sai just laughed and shook his head. "You have no idea."

After Sai left, and Naruto had finished putting on his clothes, the blond fiddled around the room, looking at the many paintings. Sai was still as good as he was before, which was to say, great at what he did. Each stroke seemed to bring the picture to life. Colors seemed to be more vivid and life-like, unlike most pictures that Naruto had seen. But, hey, it was Sai he was talking about. As far as he was concerned, Sai could have been an art teacher if he wasn't so perverted. To him, it was a dick this and a dick that. Eventually, he would be imprisoned for verbal sexual harassment like he and Sasuke had frequently concluded, not to mention that he had the face of a potential rapist.

Naruto left the room, mind buzzing with questions and deep furrows at the corners of his mouth. If he was ever going to have his questions answered, Sai was the right man for the job. His mouth wouldn't hold back that type of information, after all, his life was still in his hands. Either way, with or without any help, he was going to find out what had happened even if he had to die trying.

_Choosing death for Sasuke…that almost sounds romantic in a suicidal way,_ he thought.

He found Sai wearing a false smile and perched on the chair's arm. Well, the smile wasn't new, but the perching was. It almost seemed un-Sai-like if he thought about it.

"Just like I thought." Sai shook his head in agreement with himself.

"Yea, keep thinking about things that don't involve me," Naruto said. "Care to answer some questions?"

"I thought you would never ask. If you didn't ask I was going to play rebound guy and tell you that he's just not that into you," Sai replied in a disappointed manner.

"Freak. What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"Besides the amnesia?"

Naruto threw up his hands. "Obviously."

"No need to start pitching a bitch over your boyfriend. Geez, dicks and even bigger dicks should not be allowed together."

"Would you get on with it already?" the blond exclaimed in irritation.

"I would, but I'm almost as clueless as you are. I'll tell you one thing though; stay the fuck away from Itachi unless you want to wake up in a body bag. Something about him and the geezers don't fit right, and they're covering up things in case you hadn't noticed. How can someone like Sasuke go from being completely healthy…except a bit deranged and detached…to sitting with amnesia? Spontaneous ailments? If it was spontaneous, Tsunade would have been able to tell you its cause. Kabuto would have known too, and so would Orochimaru, but no one had any ideas as to how it came about." Sai traced his lower lip with a finger. "Other than those facts, they haven't spoken to you since that day or even bothered to explain some of it to you concerning what happened."

"Well, if something is up I am going to find out," Naruto vowed. "I've been reading Sasuke's old diaries since he and Itachi would not talk to me…jackasses. A lot of shit was going on without me knowing, that's for sure. A lot of shit."

"Obviously," Sai said simply. "You weren't the brightest person that ever existed at that time. You were too busy thinking with your eyes and dick which both combined meant you were paying attention to the physicality of it all instead. Sasuke was still a good pick but Itachi…let me leave it at that." Sai spoke listlessly.

"This is depressing me. I should get going now. You know, before they send someone to find me…oh who am I kidding? Those two bastards could care less right now."

Sai shot up and took Naruto's hand. "I would love to escort you."

"Why?"

"Because you just might not make it back to the palace again. The villagers hate you, and well, the people that tried to poke their head into what happened ended up dead. It can't hurt to have a friend as a body guard." Sai smiled.

Naruto accepted the offer with much appreciation, choosing not to lose his life after all. That was the most amount of information he had received and he needed more. Ultimately, he would need to ask Tsunade, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. Not so much Orochimaru. The man reminded him of snakes and he had no particular liking to legless, creeping, sinewing animals that could kill in an instant. Something about Orochimaru's eyes even made it worse. The rain continued to pour but they still walked, regardless. The palace was a two mile walk from Sai's home, but still manageable. Sai had taken it upon himself to find a jacket to keep Naruto from being too cold, which was quite helpful when it came to combating his newly established cold.

"If you still have it in your tiny balls to search even more, talk to the Puppet Master," Sai suggested as they reached a few yards within the range of the palace gates.

"Puppets? You mean Sasori?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Sasori is dead. Didn't they tell you that either?"

Naruto dropped his head forlornly and stared in the grey puddles of rain mixed with dirt. "No, they don't tell me anything."

Sai sighed. Gosh, Naruto was more uninformed than he seemed. "I mean Kankuro, Gaara's older brother."

"Okay."

"Naruto-kun!" Madara ran into the slowly falling rain to the gate, which was immediately opened by the guards at the wave of his hand, "you are going to catch pneumonia."

"Too late," Naruto said. "I already have a cold."

"Well, this is where you and I part ways," Sai said as they reached the gate.

"Sai, you don't honestly expect to go home in all this rain, do you?" Madara asked as he beckoned them both forward. "It might really kick up again."

Sai smiled outwardly but inwardly cursed the world into nonexistence. He only came to do one simple thing, and now he was being offered to come inside. Any other time it wouldn't have happened, but seeing as their precious Kyuubi container was there, it was like a special occasion.

_Pompous bastards_, Sai thought viciously.

"No thanks. I have things to do back at home so I shouldn't make them wait. Besides, I used to be an ANBU for you guys. Standing in the rain was a part of the job," Sai said with a glower.

"Are you sure?" Madara offered again.

"I said that I'm sure."

The older man shrugged nonchalantly. "Suit yourself."

"Take care, Sai." Naruto smiled widely.

"You, too. Don't forget about puppetry and the art of sewing. You can make yourself some clothes with it," Sai called back and Naruto closed his eyes lazily.

Once inside, Naruto fell to the floor as Sasuke slapped him across the face. His face was red; not angry red, but more or less a shade that said he had been bitch slapped from…well, a bitch. Naruto just sat there in surprise holding his right cheek as Sasuke stood above him, dark eyes narrowed and cheeks alight with a newly found color. The other Sasuke would have never had such a color…

"Ouch." It was the only thing he could say as he looked up into familiar yet distant eyes.

"You idiot. You ran off without saying where you were going. Then you come home with someone I don't know, and you're sick. You don't think, do you? Don't even answer that because it's a rhetorical question!" Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and pulled roughly. "You're practically soaked, you asshole."

_Well, this is oddly familiar. I don't know why,_ Sasuke thought as he dragged the blond up the stairs.

"Sasuke." Naruto muttered.

"Yes, Sir Idiocy?" he responded.

"Thanks a lot!"  
-

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter actually changed the plot again! So many plot changes. This is like some "Who done it?" story now. I feel like John Edwards now. I mean, now we are looking at other themes such as mystery, angst, and drama! What more could I want? This chapter was inspired by another fanfiction of mine whose name I no longer remember because I forgot which one it was. I hope you guys enjoyed.

Sayo!


	10. Chapter 8

The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary

Chapter 8

* * *

Author's Note: The last chapter was very great to me and by great I meant some seriously wicked stuff on my behalf. Shit! I think that I'm falling in love with Naruto all over again with these chapters. Gah! I just love this right now. If I could write all day long this story would be done but I can't. Perhaps one night I am going to drink tea all night long to stay awake and write this. Then I'd fall asleep for a very long time or not sleep at all because of my insomnia. Now that I think about it as I type this…not going to happen. The last time I tried something like this my body began to reject tea even with cream which also meant that it was rejecting cereal! XD Never going to do it again. I couldn't eat cereal or drink tea for at least two weeks. So here we are at chapter eight and about to break off with another diary entry and letter. Sweetness. Then another four chapters will take place as soon as you guys finish voting over the next three chapters. I've already voted on the poll making it four people who have voted and I need others so let's get to the poll! Don't make me tell Dora. Good right? Yea, I know.

* * *

"Ah, shit!" Naruto shouted in pain, wiggling around to escape, only to be held into place by Sasuke's hands.

"Keep still dammit! Are you trying to make it break off and cause you more pain?" Sasuke growled, his hands now struggling to keep the blond in place.

"Dammit! Knock him out!" Kabuto shouted angrily.

Tsunadae took her fingers and jabbed them into his neck. Naruto collapsed silently.

The blond woke up disorientated as he scanned the room with sapphire eyes. Everything was blurry and it felt like he had been given a shitload of morphine of codeine. He felt giddy like his head was simply filled with air and he would drift up into the ceiling and pop from a fit of giggles.

He wasn't sure what it was in the slightest manner but kept blinking his eyes to gain some proper visual of the room. He could hear voices but they were not clear enough for him to discern. He felt like he was drifting on some watery plain, floating carelessly about the waves that moved to and fro. It would have almost been a state of tranquility if his mind wasn't catching up with him and the situation at hand.

Naruto sat up but slumped against the pillows which were behind is back. In light of the fact that someone had tried to kill him he wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Sai _had_ mentioned to him about digging too far and what usually happened but the need to find out what really happened was killing him. Literally. Even if Sasuke was no longer Sasuke it would have felt reassuring to at least know why he was gone and that he truly would never return. He only needed some type of closure. Living and moving on with only the words of "I'm not sure" or "I don't know what happened" was not enough for him. If her had to risk his life to find out why then so be it…as soon as the throbbing in his left shoulder stopped. To think that an arrow could hurt so damn much. It was almost unbelievable.

"Shit!" the blond mumbled under his breath as he gripped his shoulder. "If I die, I swear that I'll haunt Sasuke until he dies."

"Very smart of you to say, idiot." Sasuke snickered with his head poked through the door. "I'll keep that in mind for when you do die. But that's if I let you die."

Naruto pouted his lips playfully, trying to ignore the pain. "Right, the great bastard Sasuke now has control over death. Please don't let me die oh great Sas. Oh, how I love you so! If I should die," he placed a melodramatic feminine tone in his voice, "take care of our children!"

"Right…and who pushed them out?" Sasuke snorted.

Naruto shrugged gently although a ripple of pain shoved through his arm. "Probably you. Definitely not going to be me if that's what you were thinking."

"Are you kidding me? You fit the role." Sasuke glowered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bite me!" Naruto snorted indignantly. "That would never happen."

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Sasuke asked with a blank expression.

The blond looked at him then gazed askance at the thread which was hanging from the blanket. There wasn't really a point behind the conversation if it wasn't bringing back any memories. This was the exact conversation they had had as kids and Sasuke was responding the same way he had done before. The only difference now was that Sasuke didn't remember having it at all. It should have been familiar to him but it wasn't. It simply wasn't.

"I don't know. It was just entertaining for the moment." Naruto lied.

"All right then." The raven slid directly beside him and placed his arms behind his head. "Humor me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Old habits really die hard."

Sasuke cocked his head questioningly.

"Nothing." The blond muttered.

"You're really strange, you know that?"

"So are you, teme, but I don't go around saying it."

They sat in silence, Naruto making the occasional fidget as Sasuke started pulling at strands of messy blond hair and pushing them out of his face. He couldn't say that it wasn't a comforting feeling to have. It felt sort of familiar but if it was he wouldn't have known. Without memories he was simply living out his life as an empty mainframe. What was the point of living if he had lost everything he had worked so hard to know, to feel, and to memorize? It was frustrating and too complicated, not that he wouldn't try to figure it out someday.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, teme?" the blond answered lazily, leaning his head on Sasuke's head.

"Do you _**want**_ to marry me _**or**_ are you doing this _just_ to get the old Sasuke back?" he asked softly.

There was no point in getting all worked up when this might have been the only time when he wasn't throwing temper tantrums at the blond. It was simply a question he wanted to know the answer to.

"Well…I, uh…"

There was a knock on the door as Tsunadae strolled into the room.

"Brat, you need to be getting back. It's getting late and we don't need you being killed." She said, filling a needle with morphine. "And you," she addressed Naruto, "need to be going back to sleep because I know your shoulder is hurting you. The blood must be soaked through by now."

Sasuke sat up and straightened his shirt. He gave Naruto a final glance before heading out the room.

Tsunadae looked at the blond expectantly. "You know, it's best to tell the truth now when he isn't so attached than to wait until he's fallen head over heels for you then to lie to him to cover up a few more lies."

Naruto glared at her but sighed. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Then you shouldn't have come."

* * *

Author's Note: If I said that I didn't do some major changing to this chapter I would be a liar. I got rid of three pages (why is it always three?) just to make this chapter. None of this after "Bite me!" was planned. It's amazing that since I'm on break I can make two updates in 12 hours minus 8 hours for sleep's sake. So technically I used 4 hours to make two updates. Onto more updating! Please comment and do _**NOT **_forget to vote if you haven't. I'm now vying strongly on the flashback chapters because we do need a flashback for what happened so if I flashback four chapters then a letter and a diary entry I can just jump back in with a flashback of what happened for this chapter and we get to know how the hell Naruto got shot with an arrow. -_- Serious stuff that one is.

So if you want flashback chapters or for me to just continue from where I am you might want to vote on the poll!

So who wants a free Shadow Clone of Sasuke wearing a mini skirt? XD


	11. Naruto's Letter 1

**The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary**

**Author's Note:** Last chapter was a diary entry and this chapter is a letter. Pfft! As if you guys don't already know that! I must admit that this story is moving faster than anything that I have ever written...uh typed. Even my story that was thoroughly planned isn't finished yet and it only has 16 or 17 chapters. Dude, that is suckish. Hehe.

Thank you once again my great beta and everyone who keeps rolling in with alerts, favorites, and reviews! Hopefully, I might have a little gift to release soon to the writer (my self-proclaimed onee-san) of New Prospect. Thank boredom and happiness for a Naruto one-shot called Irrevocable. When I finish it, I will let it out to play.

* * *

**Naruto's Letter #1**

**Dear Sakura-chan,**

I've already arrived at the Uchiha palace and yes. I did meet the princes...again. Prince Sasuke is...err...interesting? He's still sort of stuck up in a cute "I'm ignoring you on purpose but still watching you." kind of way like he always was. It's sort of ridiculous when he does it but hey, I still like it. His bastardity goes beyond all measures now. Yea, I know it's not a word Sakura-chan so don't say anything about it. He's still the same Sasuke I knew, but he doesn't seem to remember me at all no matter how much he looks at me. I know that Itachi does because he's still showing it and that makes me happy in a way, but if Sasuke remembered, it would be so much better.

I do plan on asking King Fugaku what happened to Sasuke. They told me that he was not well that time and something caused him to have amnesia, but they never told me what caused it. I know that he of all people knows what happened and probably-who am I kidding? He will know-Itachi as well. I am sure that they told him about his mom, but as for me...I think that they didn't even want him to remember me. But everyone seems to want to downplay it all. It has been at least five years since then, but I still know nothing.

Ahh, I know I'm worrying too much but it still bothers me. I mean, he never liked you and probably still wouldn't, but he should at least remember me of all people. You know, the annoying hyperactive kid with the ultra cool blond hair! Blond over pink, Sakura. Blond over pink.

Anyway, Sasuke is still Sasuke in a way, and Itachi is more or less still the same...molest me much? Of course. I also met Madara again! He probably remembers me but he always liked to pretend that he didn't. Or...he might not remember me because he's old. Old men. They always have horrible memories.

Well, tell Kakashi-sensei, Iruka, and the lot that I said hello. I'll see them in a few weeks. And I promise you Sakura that I will try to help him remember us. That's a promise!

**XxNaruto UzumakixX**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that is short. Kind of a funny thing, but more insight on what went down in this whole thing before all of this.

**New Author's Note**: Awe, I really liked this letter. Kind of makes me peeved that i didn't post it when I was supposed to. No wonder why when I was counting it was off.

Chidori.

Review people and vote and everyone will be happy.

P.S: See! I told you guys that they did know one another! Amnesia! Yay!


	12. Naruto's Letter 2

**The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary**

**Letter #2**

* * *

**Author's Note:** We have a serious problem now. I **LOST** Sasuke's diary entry and it was in my binder! T.T I'm a horrible person now and I don't even remember what that diary entry said because it was prewritten like months ago! Now I need to improvise the diary entry. Damn. So I give to you Naruto's letter because I just couldn't live without it! I swear though…if this is letter two…what happened to letter 1? I'm going to check out my phone later to see if it's there. I'm getting confused in this damn place….

Oops…just checked my folder and found Naruto's first letter! WOW. I know something was up with the so I guess you guys are getting one newly written diary entry and two letters before I start the next chapters.

I'm going to post the first letter before the second letter though, so don't get confused about what I'm talking about. XD

* * *

Dear Sakura,

I have some really great news to tell you! I guess you can say that it's along the lines of someone is trying to kill me and we might never get Sasuke back! Isn't that fun? No, it isn't fun at all. When I came here I thought that bringing the old Sasuke back would be easy, but it really isn't. I'm really sure anymore if bringing the old Sasuke back is even worth it…I like him the way he is now too. But for trying to bring him back I am screwing up very badly. It wouldn't be very surprising if he secretly hates my guts. I want the old Sasuke back and I like the new one as well, but in my efforts to bring Sasuke back I am pushing the new Sasuke away. It's like trying to eat ramen with a spoon. It just doesn't work right at all. Something is always slipping off.

Everyone here is fine I guess…except the arrow that went through my shoulders. Damn it still hurts. Itachi is Itachi and Madara and Fugaku are still hiding things like usual. Did you know that Sasori died? Well, in case you didn't now you do. I ran into Sai a few days ago and he told me a lot of stuff. He's still the same…weirder than ever though.

Did you know that no one knows what happened to Sasuke? Not even Tsunade! Sai said that it was spontaneous or whatever. This is not fun and my morphine is starting to wear off again! I just really hate this whole thing!

I remember the simple days when we were kids and I promised him that I would love him forever no matter what and that we would die for each other. Do you think that I was an idiot for saying that? I don't feel like one because I really did mean it and I guess I still do. He might not be the same Sasuke that we knew but he still is and always will be Sasuke. The world could change but Sasuke would forever be the same.

I just wish that things were as simple as they used to be.

That's all I wish for.

**xXNaruto UzumakiXx**


End file.
